Heaven
by melody106
Summary: Lily and James in 100 words or less. A series of drabbles. Rated T just in case.
1. Heaven

**I'm thinking I'd like to try writing a series of drabbles, Lily/James of course, 100 words only. Should be a challenge! So I'll need ideas/phrases/images etc. Please contribute!**

**My first challenge comes from an anonymous person who has asked me to write a drabble based on:**

_She kissed him gently on the cheek. Then she slapped him so hard his whole head snapped round like it had been hit with a metal pole..._

**So here goes!**

Grabbing Lily, James spun her to face him.

Lily knew she could curse the living daylights out of James if she needed to, but didn't feel the desire.

Until he kissed her.

She struggled, and he kissed her harder, until she was lost in his arms, forgetting the world.

Heaven.

James saw the weakness in her eyes, the slight smile behind the parted lips.

She kissed him gently on the cheek.

Then she slapped him, so hard his whole head snapped round like it had been hit with a metal pole.

"Nice try, _Potter_."

Success.

She had kissed him back.

**YAY! **_**Exactly **_**100 words. Wow, that was tricky! **

**So, any more requests?**


	2. Death

**Hi everyone!**

**My second drabble is written on the theme:**

_**Death**_

**Nice and cheerful. Thanks for that one. However I hope to write something more cheerful as we head into Christmas. =)**

**I don't own anything. **

When Lily's mother, Livia, was killed by bored death eaters, it was James who was there. James who comforted her, held her as she cried, and let her sleep, worn out, in his arms.

It was James who sought permission for Lily to be excused from class, James who missed, and therefore lost, the most important Quidditch match of the season, to be with Lily at the funeral.

And looking at Lily's tear streaked face, it was James who decided then and there, that he would fight Voldemort and his supporters until he himself was killed.

Love would defeat evil.

**There we go! 100 words exactly! I think I'm improving =)**

**Review? **

**Suggest themes/phrases/objects/emotions/anything at all?**

**Merry Christmas**


	3. Mistletoe

**Something a tad more cheerful, given it's nearly Christmas. Drabbles are fun! **

**And yes, as **_**jg rox**_** kindly pointed out, my A/Ns do have a habit of being longer than the chapter. But I'm sure everyone can cope =)**

**Anyway, this is for **_**jg rox**_**. Merry Christmas! I hope you find your Padfoot =) but hands off Prongs!**

"I always wonder why they put up the mistletoe, if they don't want people kissing under it. Isn't that just asking for trouble?" Lily asked James.

Personally, Lily didn't mind a bit of snogging in corners, particularly at this time of year.

"Definitely" he agreed. "Especially as sometimes you just… 'accidently' end up under it. Like now. And then what?"

Lily looked up. Then what indeed?

She stepped forward, stomach full of butterflies.

They were still there when McGonagall found them. She cleared her throat.

Lily blushed, springing away.

_Oh Merlin._

"Merry Christmas." McGonagall said.

And walked away smiling.

**Did you like it?**


	4. Wonder

**Wow, this makes it practically one a day! I'm proud. I wish I was this productive with my other work!**

**This one is written to the simple theme of 'wonder'. Plus I thought a baby was appropriate at this sort of year. **

**Enjoy!**

Harry was sleeping, pink cheeks and black hair just visible.

"I never thought I'd love anything so much." Lily said to James.

Every day was wonder-filled since the Harry's arrival.

"Except me, of course." James murmured, kissing the top of her head.

"I don't know…" Lily teased.

"_I _know someone _I_ love just as much."

James picked her up in his arms and spun her around. She giggled, then clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Shhh!"

"You're right," said James, with a mischievous grin, carrying her down the hallway.

Lily giggled again.

"I love you James"

"I love you too"

**Goodness I love the return/enter key! A line-break says a thousand words. Not that I advocate whole pages of nothingness – **

**cough **_**New Moon**_** cough. **

**=P**


	5. Oh My Godric

**I felt like I should write something, seeing as **_**allieapollo **_**added this to their story alert. So this is for you, even though I have no idea who you are =)**

**I decided to go back to some time around 5****th**** year. **

**Enjoy!**

"I hate you Potter!" Lily screamed, red faced. "You're a selfish, arrogant, bullying toerag! You're mean, and stuck up, and you think that being able to catch a stupid ball before anyone else puts you on par with Godric Gryffindor!"

She stopped to draw breath.

"Anything else?" said James, grinning.

"Yes! I hate your stupid glasses, and your stupid messy hair, and how you expect that every single girl you look at is going to fall for you. Just leave me alone James!"

James grinned even more.

"Why are you still smiling?"

"You called me James, Lily-flower."

_Oh. My. Godric. _

**Ah, poor Lily…**


	6. Library

**Hi!**

**I received two reviews from **_**livelier**_** and **_**allieapollo **_**which seriously made my day. Thanks guys! This is for you. **

_**Livelier **_**requested a story about 'library'. This is the result. I hope you enjoy it! 100 words exactly. **

"Evans, what are you doing?"

"Studying, Potter. What are you doing?"

"Studying."

"Mmm."

…

"Evans,"

"Mmm?"

"Call me James."

"OK."

…

"Are you listening, Lily?"

"Mhmm."

_Clearly not. _

Lily got up to return a book. James took his chance.

"Potter!" Lily squeaked, trapped against the bookshelf by an arm either side of her.

"Mhmm?"

"Release me!"

"Call me James."

He moved forward. His face was now just inches away from hers.

"N-n-no…_Potter_"

He brushed his lips softly against hers.

"Why?"

"Because..." she was blushing now. "Oh stuff it…_James._"

Pulling him closer, she kissed him.

It felt like they were flying.


	7. Broom Cupboard

**I just felt like writing something fluffy, and what better than a broom cupboard? **

**For my James, whoever you are or might be. I hope we find each other one day =)**

"You know Lily-love, if we gave _ourselves_ detentions for snogging in corridors, we'd spend more time _in _detention than _out_."

"Would it matter?" reasoned Lily, "if we were in detention together?"

"Good point."

"Besides," she said, with a mischievous glint in her eye, "what else does one do in the charms corridor so late at night?"

"Practice charms?"

"I think you're good enough at charming people already, James."

He laughed.

"Hey, look Lils, there's a broom cupboard!"

"No James."

"Why?"

"Head boy? Head girl?"

"Take off the badge!"

A broom cupboard! _Merlin's pants!_

She giggled.

"I love you James."


	8. All's Fair in Love and War

**Hey guys! This was originally going to be 100 words, but it was just too much to fit in, so it's precicely 200 instead. Do you forgive me?**

**Anyway, I was sick of reading those Lily/James stories where Lily can't fly. Why shouldn't she? So this is one where she definitely can.**

**Happy New Year to everyone! And thanks for your reviews (also, if you happen to think that Lily can't fly, that's OK =) I don't like it when people try to impose their views, including myself) **

**=D**

**This one is for **_**You're Just As Sane As I Am.**_

"Potter, why do you think it's so cool to look like you've just got off a broomstick?"

Lily stood facing James, hands on hips, in one of their characteristic arguments.

"Don't you like it, Evans?" he teased her, grinning.

"It looks stupid."

"No it doesn't!"

"Yes, it _does_!"

"Just because you can't fly!"

"Oh yeah? Give me a decent broomstick."

"What?"

"A broomstick, Potter. The stick of wood that you show off on daily."

"I'm not giving you my broom!"

"Accio James's broomstick."

"Hey! That's not fair!"

"All's fair in love and war, Potter."

"So what's this?"

"A bit of both"

Before he could reply, Lily snatched the broom out of the air and mounted it. Smiling at James' expression, she did two loop-de-loops in quick succession, before going into a spectacular dive, pulling out just in time to skim the water of the lake with her toes.

She flew back to James and dismounted smoothly. He was open-mouthed.

"Merlin Lily," He said softly, "Why did you never try out for the team?"

"Never had time, James"

He was still gaping.

"What? Afraid that I'm better than you?"

"You did it again, Lily."

"Rejected you?"

"No, called me James."

_Oops…_

**So, what did you think? Always open to suggestions =)**


	9. A Better World

**Hey!**

**So, Livelier requested 'Voldemort and/or the first war'. In 100 words. Well, I guess I **_**did**_** request challenges!**

**Hope you like it =)**

**It's dialogue-heavy I know, but I just find there's so little room in 100 words for descriptions. You can imagine them =P**

"You're not going."

"James, you're being idiotic. I'll be perfectly fine."

"Merlin's pants, Lily, you're pregnant!"

"How observant."

"I'm serious!"

"Last time I checked, you're definitely James."

"_Lily!_"

"James, they need me. No-one else can brew up a Polyjuice Potion in an hour."

"I'm perfectly aware of your skills with a cauldron, Lily-my-love. Sluggy just about threw a tantrum when I proposed. That's not the point. It's not safe."

"It's not about me, James. It's about our baby."

"Lily-the-brave."

"Well, I wasn't a Gryffindor _just _for my looks."

He kissed her.

"I love you so much. Be safe."

"You too, James."

**There you go! Another tough Lily one. I think all the research I've been doing on feminism is rubbing off! Never mind. I kind of like Lily like this. She's interesting. **

**So, what did you think? Any more suggestions?**


	10. Not Supposed to Happen

**Hi guys! **

**I've been terribly lazy. Ridiculously lazy really. Anyway, I thought it was time for some random fluff. So here you go!**

**Thanks (as always) to my reviewers and subscribers. **

**Livelier, you always make my day with your reviews, Allieapollo, **_**of course **_**I'll do that! But you have to wait until the 30****th**** =)**

**Gravesofqueens, thanks for reviewing =)**

**And to 'Supermegafoxyawesomehot' (I **_**love **_**the name), I did my best. **

"Merlin James!" Lily gasped. James flipped her lightly onto her back, so that he was lying on top of her. The sudden weight shocked her slightly, but she did not push him away. Instead Lily grasped his hair in her fingers, bringing his face to hers, and kissed him deeply. He kissed her just as enthusiastically, running a hand down her side and stroking her across her stomach. Lily groaned, burying her face in James' chest, biting her lip.

She was Lily Evans. He was James Potter. This was not supposed to happen.

But she loved every minute of it.

**There you go. Make my day and review? **

**=D**


	11. Like Magic

**Wow, aren't I productive!**

**The truth is that I had this written a while ago, but forgot about it. So here you go =)**

**Thanks to my reviewers – foreverandaday97, Soccerhorse, iloveGGandHP, who didn't review but added me to her alerts, which is almost as smile-inducing, and of course, Livelier and Allieapollo, always first to review. **

**Enjoy!**

Lily was not sure exactly what she loved most about James. It might have been his windswept hair that she loved to run her fingers through. It could have been the bright hazel eyes behind glasses that he'd complain about, because they dug into the bridge of his nose when he kissed her. It may have been his skill on the quidditch pitch, flying so gracefully. Perhaps it was the way his touch made her heart beat fast, stomach full of butterflies.

Or maybe, the fact that he was always, unconditionally, there for her, whenever she needed him. Like magic.

**Did you like?**


	12. Her Lilyness

**As a companion to 'Like Magic'. I figured James would probably write a list. So here it is =) **

**This is for Jg rox, just because she really **_**does **_**rock. **

Ten things I love about Lily Evans

Her bright red hair, and the way it catches the light.

Her green eyes.

Her skill with charms…and potions…and everything else…

The way she says 'James'. It's so much nicer than '_Potter_'.

Her kindness. She's so good with the first years.

She's an awesome flier. I'm so making her be a chaser this year.

Her way of seeing right through someone, knowing what's wrong.

The fact that she actually does her homework.

Her fingernails. I know it's weird, but they're really nice!

Her…_Lily-ness_.

**Ah, marry me James…**


	13. Do, a Deer

**Hello! Anybody out there?**

**I got a delightful number of reviews from Anana553. And she requested a drabble with James and Sirius talking about Lily. So here it is!**

**Also, thank you to 'thebrokenclock'. It's always nice to be added to someone's favourite stories list.**

**Allieapollo, I love your reviews, Livelier, great idea, and it's on its way, and ****heroesatheart124, I'm glad you reviewed =) because now I know I have another reader, which makes me smile. Anyway, enjoy!**

"Prongs, mate, why don't you just…give up on Evans."

James sighed. "You honestly think I haven't tried, Padfoot?"

"Don't ask me to fathom the mind of a stag. A stag. _Honestly. _Why couldn't you be something normal, like a…dog?"

"Padfoot, have you seen Lily's patronus?"

"Yeah, it's like this…bambi thing."

"It's a doe."

Sirius grinned.

"Do, a deer, a female deer," he sang. "I love that movie!"

James rolled his eyes.

"A stag is the guy version of a doe."

Sirius suddenly understood.

"Merlin James, you're in love? Are you serious?"

"Nope, I'm James."

Sirius threw a cushion at him.

**Ah, I love Sirius jokes. However I have the feeling I make them way too often. Maybe I should write a drabble solely comprised of them. Might get it out of my system =P**

**Forgive me. I shall not do it in the next one. **

**=D**


	14. Now Who's Hungry?

**Hello everyone! Yes, I have been very slack but you must forgive me as I am currently incredible busy. However, I did promise Livelier a drabble about 'food', so here you go. **

**I have also been working on a one-shot which is called "the last enemy that shall be defeated" for Lily's birthday which was on the 30th. It's now up, so if you haven't read it, I'd recommend it. It was amazingly fun to write. **

**As always, I love you guys!**

"I hate Christmas." Lily grumbled, staring out of the snow-covered grounds of Hogwarts.

"Why?" James was ' packing' - throwing the entire contents of the room into his trunk. "It's fun! You get presents, and there's so much _food!_"

"Trust." Lily sniggered. "It's all about food with you, isn't it James."

"Not _all_."

James straightened up and joined Lily, silhouetted against the dazzling whiteness.

_Rumble rumble_

"Now who's hungry?" James said cheekily.

"It's your fault! You made me think about food!"

"Lily, inability to control one's own stomach – "

"Oh, shut up and kiss me James Potter."

"Gladly, darling Lily-hypocrite-Evans"

**Ah, there you go. I probably won't be able to do anything for several weeks owing to real-world pressures (SHOCK HORROR) so sorry =P. **


	15. Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests

**Hello there!**

**Eugh, it's been so hot where I hail from that the bluetack on my HP6 poster melted, causing it to fall off repeatedly. Crazy, huh!**

**Livelier suggested (rather aptly) that I write about the stress of NEWTS/OWLS. So, taking advantage of a study period for said 'NEWTS' I did just that. Here is the result. Hope you enjoy!**

**And as for the other suggestions, I have a list, upon which I write down your suggestions and names, so give me time =)**

**Also, if you are a fan of 'Sirius/serious' jokes, check out my new oneshot 'are you Sirius?'. It's a bit of a brain workout =)**

**Much love, as always, and keep the reviews coming =) they make me feel so loved 3**

"Merlin James, I am _so _stressed!"

Lily was flat on the floor, covered with parchment.

"Why?"

"Why? _Why? _We have our _NEWTS _in _three days _and you ask me _why!_"

"I know! I meant," James had gone slightly pale, "I'm scared too. It's just…you're so prepared! You know it all!"

"I'm going to make my examiner…break out in boils or something…or spill my potion…or – "

James knelt beside her, placing a finger on her lips.

"You're the smartest girl I know. One of the many reasons I love you. We'll be fine."

Lily gave a watery smile.

"You sure?"

"Absolutely."

**There you go! You liked?**


	16. Chopin, Beethoven and Mozart

**Hey everyone!**

**This is for Livelier. Thank you! =)**

**It is also for anyone who, like me, finds themselves getting lost while playing piano. **

"James, you never told me you had a piano!" Lily gushed, staring awestruck at the grandest grand-piano she had ever seen.

She walked, barely daring to breath, towards the stunning instrument.

"Do you want to play it, Lils?" James asked, amused, yet slightly jealous. Lily was gazing at it with an expression usually reserved for him…

…yet James had to admit there was something sensual in the movement of her hands over the keys.

Three hours of Chopin, Beethoven and Mozart later, a distinctly humourless James was regretting his offer.

The music stopped. Then began again…

…as she kissed him.

**Did you like it?**

**Reviews make me smile =)**

**Prompts for further drabbles make me smile even more =D**


	17. Argentina

**Wow. **

**I just discovered the statistics thing. Turns out I have a person reading my things from Argentina!**

**That just blows my mind. And Panama too. And all sorts of other obscure places. I guess I never realised just how global this whole thing is. **

**So with that in mind, I offer you another drabble. Dedicated to my reader from Argentina. Because that's just epic. **

"Hey, Evans!"

Lily ignored him and kept walking.

"Evans, wait!"

Resigned, Lily stopped.

A nervous James ran a hand through his hair, suddenly uncertain.

"I was wondering if you…"

He was asking her out. _Again. _

Seeing Lily's glare, James changed tack.

"…were supporting a Quidditch team for the World Cup?"

"Oh…" Thrown off balance, Lily said the first country that popped into her head.

"Argentina!" She called, as she walked away.

Next morning she was amused to see James studying a large map of South America over his pumpkin juice. There was something…rather attractive…in his spectacled expression of concentration.

**Well, there you go =)**

**Prompts, anyone? Anything at all? **


End file.
